Rainy Days
by DaEternalDreamer
Summary: It was her usual routine when they were all gone... However...


Guh~ College… Jobs… Tiring…

Working on _Mine_, so on the meantime~

Here is a story that I have been dying to write.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Hearing the raindrops tapping outside her window, Haku was slowly sipping her drink as she was blankly staring at the dark, gloomy sky. The house was most of the time empty because, most of her friends were either busy singing on stage or traveling around the country, promoting their music to people, but for her, she had the time of the world...

After all, who would want to hear a washed-up singer?

She did her best and gave it her all to make a comeback, but all she got was ridicule and made a fool out of himself. At first, she cried and drank to ease the pain, but now it became a habit for her to drink and think about her past and her failures. She always tried to shake it off, but it seemed that she was in a cycle that she could never escape. However, her friends were there and kept on encouraging her, not to give up and continue singing.

She took another sipped and sighed kept staring out the window as the clock was about 3 a.m. She placed her head on the table as her eyelids were getting heavy and drowsiness began to overcome her.

- Five Hours Later -

Haku opened her eyes and felt something soft around her, "Where am I?" and looked around her surroundings and noticed that she was on her bed with her nightgown on, "How did I and why I am in my…" she froze all the sudden as her door suddenly opened.

"Onee-chan, are you awake?" She heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door as a green-haired girl entered the room, "Honestly, you shouldn't be sleeping on the table or you might get sick." And began to lecture her.

She rubbed her eyes to check herself if this was a dream, "Miku? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to go out of the country today?" Miku was supposed to leave for Europe for 2 weeks, but here she was, in front of her with a beautiful smile.

Miku stretched her arms and started to explain, "Well… There was a slight mess-up about the tour, so it's delayed for a month, so I am just going to be rehearsing till then…" She lied down on Haku's bed and continued, "But I wanted to hurry home because I was worried about you and I didn't want you to be alone on this weather…"

Haku's face turned red as she heard those words coming out of Miku's mouth, "Well anyways~ I'll get breakfast ready, so you can rest a little longer." Miku slowly got up and smiled back at her as she was slowly walking down the stairs.

Haku was speechless as she slowly got up from bed, got changed and headed downstairs.

After having a decent breakfast, Haku was washing the dishes, "Hey onee-chan, what are you going to do today?" Miku asked as she was looking at the local news.

"I'm just gonna clean the house today…" Haku replied as she was almost finished washing the dishes.

"That sounds boring… I wanted to play with you…" Miku looked at Haku disappointedly, waiting for her reply.

"We… Well, it can't be helped… Since there's no one around except you, I can clean the house with ease." her face was red as she was finished with the dishes and quickly headed walked towards the storage closet, avoiding Miku's stare.

As she opened the closet and took out the vacuum cleaner, she didn't notice that Miku was standing beside her. She turned around and saw Miku right in front of her with a smile, "What is it?" Haku was surprised and quickly turned her head away from Miku as her face turned beet red again.

Miku giggled at Haku's reaction, "I'm going help you clean then since there's no one but me to help you." Miku replied and took out a mop and a long scrub brush.

"You don't need to help me, so go an~" Haku turned her head and tried to reply, only to get interrupted by Miku's small and soft finger blocking her lips.

"No, I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not." Miku was still smiling, but her voice was serious as she headed to the living room.

"..." Haku remained silent for a brief moment and then sighed, "… you need a bucket for that…" Haku said silently as she took the bucket and the vacuum cleaner and headed to the living room as well.

* * *

Done~ It is about to begin~

As always reviews are always welcomed (but please try not to be so harsh)

PEACE OUT! (Man, it's been forever since I used my phrase XD)


End file.
